Betting and Gambling are the same, theyre both bad
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: The Junior World Hockey tourney finals. No sweat, Canada is pro in hockey. What's this? America made a bet with Russia? If Canada loses he'll be stuck with the Russian for a week. Hopefully the pressure won't get to him and ruin his game. YAOI
1. Final Round

It's a long title right? xP

Anyways, this is my first erm...Hetalia series couple thing...going on here. I was inspired by the the junior hockey world tourney of this year. It was embarrassing for the hockey lovers, but there was still some shame felt by the non hockey lovers such as I. Though i do admit I didnt really give a damn all that much XD

Regardless, there are somethings I now I have wrong in here just like there are things I know I are right. Some of said things have a * next to them where I bascically talk about them at the bottom...there like erm...bottom page notes? Does that make sense? Damn I,m too french XD (I do tend to brag about that a lot since my english is flawless...(not really)...)

Anyways, I shut up now! So enjoy the story please, and if there are things that I got wrong that dont have a * next to it, please tell me so I can go fix it ^^

* * *

**Betting and Gambling are the same, they're both bad**

**Chapter 1**

World junior hockey league championship.

Canada had been looking forward for this for a while now. Even though it wasn't his national sport*, Canada was still recognized as a highly skilled man when it came to hockey. So far, the world tournament had gone well, he played against skilled nations such as his brother, America, and Sweden. All though he did still manage to make it into the finals where he would play against Russia.

Russia had always been one hell of a rival when it came to the tournaments, he was a very skilful player and all which Canada respected. The only problem was that every time he went up against the communist country in the finals, his brother, America, would turn the fun loving sport of hockey into a battle field of clashing political thinking, communism* vs. democracy/capitalism. Canada expected that again, it would turn out the same way just like all the other times.

The Canadian was now changing in his locker room, he had just taken a shower and was beginning to dress himself when his brother flooded the locker room with his previous victory. Canada hurried to pull some boxers on before his parts were to be revealed to his brother.

Canada blushed and frowned at his brother. "You could have at least knocked, Al!" Canada schooled. "I was naked a few seconds ago…"

"You kinda still are…" America pointed out, "But that's besides the point! You're in the finals, bro!"

Canada smirked proudly as America put his arm around his shoulder and continued to praise his brother which he practically never did, though it was normal when Canada demonstrated his skills in hockey. Soon enough America stopped praising him and started to talk about the next game he would have to play on Wednesday against Russia.

"You're going to kill that communist bastard!" America found himself repeating almost constantly. "That'll show him about the power of capitalism!"

"I'm democratic." Canada reminded.

"And democracy!" America hurried to correct himself.

Canada smiled at his brother hiding his disappointment from his brother's words. How the younger blonde craved to tell his brother that he only wanted to have fun and not think that if he ever lost that communism would be proven superior to democracy or capitalism.

Just as Canada slipped on his white t-shirt, the locker room door opened anew and in came Russia. America immediately interrupted his sentence to glare at the Russian male. "The hell do you want!" he hissed.

Russia walked pass America simply pretending he wasn't there. "I saw your game, Matvey. Congratulations, I look forward to our match." Russia said smiling creepy, like always, as he praised Canada.

"Hey, don't ignore-"

"Thanks." Canada said, cutting off his brother. "I wont go easy on you just because you're complementing me."

"Damn, and I thought it would work." Russia said grinning, which made Canada smirk in return.

America jumped in between the two. "Hey! Why are you even talking to Mattie, you stupid commune!" America hissed.

"Just came for a friendly chat." Russia answered.

"Bull! You probably came over to wound Mattie or something so he couldn't play against you in the finals."

"Now why would I do that, da?" Russia asked.

"Cause you know Mattie's gonna kick your ass!"

Canada sighed, _Here it comes… _he thought.

"I don't like to brag but I think I might have a chance against Matvey." Russia contradicted.

_And then Al says…_Canada thought disappointedly.

"Yea right! Matt's a pro! He'll beat you just like all of the other times!"

"Erm…Al, he did beat me a few times in the past…" Canada said feeling the need to but in.

Even so, Canada was ignored. Again. "Het, I think I might win this time." Russia continued.

"Care to make a bet out of that?" America asked smirking.

Canada was surprised. _This is new. _He thought.

"Da, why not?" Russia smiled sinisterly.

"All right, if **we** win, you become capitalist." America said crossing his arms over his chest.

"And if I win…I want Matvey to become one with me."

Canada jolted. No way, he didn't want that but Alfred might be too stupid to realise that. "Al! I swear if-"

"Relax, Mattie. I'm not that stupid!" America said cutting off his brother as revenge for when he was cut off. "I wont make that bet, it's too much to lose."

"How about just for a week, da?" Russia suggested.

_No way! You tell him Al!_ Canada thought.

"Sure."

_What the hell Al! _Canada hissed in his head as he glared daggers at his brother.

The two long time enemies shook hands on it and Russia left immediately after. Canada then blew up. "What the hell Alfred! Why did you make that deal!"

"Relax bro." America said calmly. "You're a pro! You wont lose this!"

"Why am **I** involved in your stupid bet!"

"Well **you** are playing against Russia." America stated. "Besides, it's just a week."

_I freaking hate you…_Canada hissed.

Wednesday came fast.* Too fast. Needless to say that the Canadian felt insanely stressed out. He liked being democratic and free, but if he lost this very game, he would be stuck being communist for a week. Even if it was just a week, the idea repulsed him.

He had a hard time getting to the hockey rink. This was all happening because of his brother. How he hated him at the moment. Canada wished not to see America's face the whole time but unfortunately, the American had been waiting for him to arrive. The second Canada got out of his car America started blabbing about possible tactics he could use against Russia, he also encouraged him here and there and tried his best to convince him that he wasn't going to lose. All though Canada remained angry, America was helping. The blonde Canadian started to feel confident in his hockey skills again. Slowly t the idea of him winning against Russia had built up in his head and motivated him and before he knew it he was on the ice, face to face with Russia.

Russia smiled. "Good luck, Matvey."

"Y-yea…"

The puck was dropped on the ice as the referee's whistle blew. Both players battled for the puck as the crowd roared in encouragement. The game was going well for Canada, so far he had scored three goals while Russia had scored none. There had been a break where Canada had the opportunity to go back to his seat greeted by his brother.

"You're owning him Mattie!" America said as he gave his brother a water bottle.

Canada smiled and thanked his brother. Things were going well, too well… but Canada didn't care. At this rate he was going to win and he knew it.

"Look at him over there!" America said looking across the arena to Russia. He was being pampered by his sisters, Ukraine and Belarus. "He's probably thinking of getting them to convince me to call quits on the bet!"

Canada looked over silently. A feeling of doubt started to grow in his mind but was soon extinguished by America's enthusiasm.

Russia took a seat on his bench, Ukraine hurried to his side giving his a water bottle and a hug. Belarus walked over and passed her beloved brother a towel.

"Don't worry Ivan! You'll catch up! I know it!" She cried squeezing him in her arms.

Belarus looked over calmly at her brother. "Brother…" she said.

"Da?"

"Are you going to start winning now?" She asked.

"N-Natalia! Your brother's trying very hard!"

"Big sis." Russia imposed. "Seeing you were good friends with Canada, I didn't want to tell you but now there's no way it'll ruin my plan."

"E-eh?" Ukraine asked confused.

"I was loosing on purpose." Russia stated before he began explaining. "I figured if I did so then I wouldn't have to be worried about my opponents wanting to cancel the bet I had going on."

"Bet?"

"My prize would be…het, will be Matvey."

**To Be Continued.**

****

**

* * *

**

* Canada's national sport: I don't care what the fuck you say but hockey is not Canada's national sport. Go look it up, the national sport of Canada is La cross. (GEEZUS! I'm aggressive D: )

* Communism referring to Russia (obviously) but I am full aware that Russia is no longer communist (not just cause I went to look it up to make sure…) but just pretend like it doesn't take place in 2011

* I didn't bother to go look up the time lap between Canada's last game before the finals up to the finals XD So I'm gunna assume there were only a few days.

One more thing before it's actually over, I know this might be useless and most might think of it as stupid but it's a just in case thing. For the Russian words I used, they were only two and what they mean is quite obvious but just in case. _Het_ means _no_ and _Da_ means _yes_.


	2. Game Over

I dunno if I mentioned it in Chapter 1 but I have no idea what Ukraine's human name is xP So if you know, which most of you probably will, please tell me D:

This chapter is a tad shorter and much more dramatic XD I guess... we see the results of the epic hockey game and I will say no more because I don't wanna ruin it but most of you already know what happen XDD

Anyways, please enjoy ^^

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Finally second period started. Canada hoped back on the ice as did Russia. They met in middle of the rink again. Canada had his newly enhanced confidence and Russia, his hidden skills. The second period started off normally, Canada had the puck and was advancing to the Russian's net, but then the puck was quickly snatched away from him. Canada was a little shocked but wasted no time in chasing after Russia to get the puck back. Following the event was something that shocked Canada even more, Russia shot and scored. The Russians in the crowd roared and cheered proudly.

_It's okay… _Canada told himself. _I have three and he has one, I'm still ahead by two points._

Even if Canada was ahead by two points it didn't take long for Russia to catch up and finally beat him by two points. The second the score board locked with 5-3 the game had been settled. No matter how hard Canada tried to score, he couldn't. Russia had ended up becoming the winner of the world junior hockey championship. He had received a gold mettle and a silver trophy as his prizes, not to mention the blonde Canadian himself.

Canada skated off the ice after the slowly. He lost. To Russia. Now he had to spend of a week under his reign. What if Russia didn't release him after a week? Canada started to feel sick to his stomach. He couldn't tell what would happen, Russia was clearly superior when it came to military force*, he wouldn't be able to fight for his freedom alone.

Canada sat in his locker room bench burying his face in his hands. _What am I going to do?_

Just like not long ago, America stormed in the locker room. "Matt! What the hell happened out there!" He yelled.

Canada peaked from his hands to glare at his brother.

"Because of that crappy game you're stuck with that commune for a week!" America said as if schooling his brother.

Rage was slowly taking over Canada and for once, he wasn't going to stop it. He stood up quickly and glared coldly. "Shut up!" He screamed. "This never would have happened if you would have never made that bet with Russia! This is all your fault! Not mine!"

America was taken aback by his brother's outburst. "M-Matt…" He mumbled slowly. He then frowned and snapped back as well. "My fault! Why did you play like crap out there! You own at hockey! You never should have lost! You were winning not so long ago!"

"Yea and then he started to kick my ass!" Canada roared. "I wouldn't have mind all that much if we were playing a normal game! Not were my political ideology would be at risk!"

"Either way you weren't supposed to lose!"

"Who are you to decide that! You didn't give a damn 'cause you weren't the one that was going to become a commune if I lost!" Canada finally yelled. "You didn't care 'cause it was me! 'Cause who cares about me anyways! Francis abandoned me! Arthur never gave a shit about me and neither did you!"

"What the hell does this have to do with anything!" America yelled back. "And that's fucking stupid! You know I love you, bro!"

"Really? Then why do you keep getting **me** on bad terms with other nations!" Canada asked. "Why did **you** piss off **everyone** and then **blame it all on me**! Why am **I **stuck cleaning **your** messes!"

Before America could think up of anything else to say Russia walked in the locker room. He was dressed in his normal clothes and his scarf, behind him was his two sisters Ukraine and Belarus. Ukraine looked as if she was on the edge of tears whilst Belarus was as emotionless as ever. Finally Ukraine couldn't resist anymore, she ran over to Canada and hugged him.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "I didn't know! Please don't be mad at me!"

Canada was confused. "W…what are you talking about?"

America glared at Russia. "You plan this ahead didn't you!"

Russia simply smiled at America as a response. He looked over to Canada who was being showered by Ukraine's tears as he desperately tried to calm her down. "Matvey." He said.

Canada looked at him. "Yes?"

"Get ready within thirty minutes. We'll be boarding a plane to return home soon." Russia instructed.

"B-but…" Canada said pausing. Russia waited expecting Canada to finish. "…can't I go back home…? To get some clothes and Kumakichi*?"

Russia smiled all the more. "No. Now get ready, you have twenty seven minutes left." Russia then left with Belarus following closely behind. Ukraine chased after begging Canada to forgive her.

Canada looked at the door in despair just as America starred at his brother finally realising the wrong he had done.

"Mattie I-" He spoke softly but was still cut off by his brother.

"No. Just leave." Canada said as he stripped himself of his hockey gear.

America starred for a bit unable to think of anything to be forgiven and left.

Canada quickly took his shower and got dressed as fast as he could but the truth was he couldn't. He didn't want to go back to Russia's home, he didn't want to become part of a communist nation, he wanted to go back home. He took much longer then thirty minutes therefore Russia had re-entered the locker room to speed things up a little. He then grabbed Canada's hand and dragged him out the locker room.

"I-Ivan…my hockey stuff it's-"

"You're brother shall take care of that, da." Russia said.

They joined up with Ukraine and Belarus who were waiting in front of the building. The car that Russia had loaned for his stay in America was ready and running, its next destination would be the airport.

"What took you so long? We're going to be late." Belarus stated.

"Sorry…" Canada mumbled and sat in the back seat next to Ukraine.

Ukraine was still sobbing from before. "C-Canada?" She asked between sobs. "Can we still be friends…?"

Canada smiled softly to Ukraine and nodded. "Of course, and it wasn't your fault so please don't cry anymore."

Ukraine smiled between her tears and hugged Canada again. "You're so nice Matvey! I'm so glad we're still friends!"

Canada patted Ukraine's head softly. _I guess with Ukraine around, things won't be so bad. _He thought. "So I guess that means that I'll see you around Ivan's home, eh?" Canada asked feeling a little better.

"Het." Russia answered.

Canada flinched. "W-what! Why not?"

"Big sis wishes to take her distances from me." Russia smirked.

Canada looked over to Ukraine. "Tak*. It's true."

Canada started to feel even worse then before. He never had a relationship with Russia in general, and from what his brother as well as various other countries had told him, Russia wasn't a fun guy.

They arrived to the airport, there Belarus and Ukraine said their farewells and made their way to a different check in since they would be taking different flights back to their own houses. Canada followed Russia into the check in where they received their tickets, they then passed security and went to their gate. The plane was already boarded and scheduled to leave in a few minutes, they were the last on board.

_If I would have been slower I could have stayed in North America just a little longer. _Canada thought to himself.

"Matvey." Said Russia.

"E-eh?"

"Smile a little." Russia ordered. "I liked it when you did."

Canada blushed a little unable to stop a smile from spreading on his face. Even if it wasn't a real smile, Russia didn't mind. In the next few minutes the doors of the plane closed and the pilot spoke. He announced that they would be taking off shortly and that once they had gotten to a certain altitude the stewardess would serve drinks to the guest. The usual announcements.

The plane had started moving just as the pilot finished. Canada looked out the window, he started to feel sick again. He didn't like the sight of the airport slowly getting farther and farther from him. All too quickly the plane got on the runaway and was picking up speed quickly and then it finally took off. Canada tried to resist a tear from falling as he watch the ground beneath him disappear under the clouds.

Twenty minutes in the flight, the pilot returned announcing their current altitude, that it was okay to turn on electric devises, that the stewardess would be distributing beverages and snacks and that their flight would be nine hours long. Canada sighed and got comfortable. This would clearly be a long flight.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

* Canada's military force sucks XDD It's a common target for good gags in comedy festivals such as Just For Laughs Montreal.

* Kumakichi being Kumajiro

* _Tak _is _yes in Ukrainian_

**Betting and Gambling Are The Same, They're Both Bad**


	3. Sorry Guys

All right so, regarding the Betting and Gambling story thing, I had a huge writter's block and now feel uninspired to continue updating this story. So this story, so far, is on a permanent hiatus, but who knows, maybe I'll just want to write it for the hell of it again XD

Sorry to disappoint but there are other stories by me you can read such as:

**Servant Of Evil** - based on the music video, character death, fluff, violence and gore, **AmeCan**

**World War III** - my most proud story so far, character 'death', fluff, violence, gore, corse language, **AmeCan**

**Detective Bonnefoy** - detective story, character names used, yaoi, fluff, smutt, hinted hentai, character death, violence, gore, corse language, **rated M, FrUk**

**Light My Heart** - most random story ever written by me so far, corse language, random smutt, fluff, a bit of OOCness, **rated M, RusAme**

And that's it for now. The two AmeCans are rated T if I remember properly.

Anyways, sorry again to disappoint U_U


End file.
